


Need-2-Go!

by CaptainL95



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: A master of dancing, Shantae soon has to worry whether pee dancing will cause any unwanted effects.





	Need-2-Go!

Shantae needed the rest as she sat in a chair in Uncle Mimic's workshop. Ordinarily, a free trip to the Magic Carpet Races would be the relaxation, if the half-genie former guardian of Scuttle Town didn't have to enter herself on a second's notice and fight through the Ammo Baron's airships, troops, and the man himself. True, she had stopped evil and even earned a new dance to transform into a mouse for her troubles, but four major battles won in a single day would take a lot of energy out of anyone.

At least all her friends were here with her, for better or worse. In particular, the zombie Rottytops was raving about her friend. "And then she jumped from one carpet to the other, and whipped the guy off, and just kept going!" Despite the small room and limited audience, she was shouting and jumping around, the sudden jerky motions threatening to detach her loosely connected limbs.

"Yes, I'm aware. I was the one in the race," Shantae sighed, shifting her legs around to place one gently over the other.

"Seriously, Shantae," Rottytops continued, her ironically lively personality unfettered. "You should totally become a full-time racer!"

"Well, I'm jobless now, so I suppose I can consider it," Shantae relented, though she didn't sound too serious about it. Besides it being kind of a stupid suggestion, the half-genie only had a single future plan, one that had been added to her schedule before the race even started. Despite Rottytops being the pit girl, Shantae was the one who needed to make a pit stop. Or, did that mean she should have paid Rottytops a visit? But it's not like Rottytops could help with this problem, being dead and all...the metaphor was getting confused. Shantae had to pee, she had to for quite some time, providing more than enough opportunity for it to get really bad.

Thankfully, there was nothing standing in her way now. Once she had recovered her strength, it was just a quick jaunt to her house where she could use the toilet to her heart's content. And she could tell already, it was going to feel good. Her legs, beginning to lose the lead weights exhaustion had set, were ready to carry her back to her lighthouse, and she stood back up, slowly walking out of the building, in search of sweet relief.

Not even noticing her exit-in-progress, Bolo commented on the conversation still going. "Maybe I should become a racer. They've got fame, fans, money, and girls hanging off them."

"Yeah, go for it," the zombie cheered. "After all, gotta enjoy life while you still can!"

While Shantae certainly had the intention of running to the toilet, curiosity overpowered that desire. "You've been saying that a lot lately. I mean, I get the zombie thing, but you've still got life. In a sense. I think." She scratched her ear in confusion, tugging lightly on her hoop earring.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The end of the world's coming! The Hypno Baron is summoning a creature of unspeakable horror. Actually, I should get to his castle soon, if I want a chance to see it for myself! I got a map, if you want to come with!" Despite her legs being long stiffened by rigor mortis, she smoothly ran out of the workshop, throwing the map to her purple-haired friend before exiting, who held it in the air triumphantly.

"Wait, what am I doing?!" She hastily put the map away, but only after several seconds of displaying her prize. "I need to get to Hypno Baron's castle right now!" Without a moment to spare, she bolted from the workshop, her destination: her final friend Sky's hatchery.

It wasn't a long run, the hatchery was next door. She could have walked and still made it there in the same time. "Sky! Bad news!"

Sky turned towards the door, interrupting her feeding candy to her not-usually-giant bird, Wrench, who was doing an impressive job staying that size despite Sky claiming he could only maintain the form for a few seconds earlier today. Liar. "Yeah, that rotten friend of yours just came in asking me to slum her a ride to some haunted castle."

"Yeah, that's exactly it! She says Hypno Baron is going to be summoning some great evil to destroy the world! We need to get there right now!"

"Really? Odd thing to suddenly drop on you. Usually, these adventures have buildup to the world-threatening plan."

"I know, and I'm not prepared! My hair's still all windswept and it smells like I use gunpowder conditioner!" It'd be a positively stereotypical thing for a girl to complain about, if it wasn't a practical concern for a girl whose primary form of attack was whipping things with her ponytail. Reaching into her infinite pocket (because magic), she pulled out the map she received less than a minute earlier, handing it to Sky. As she looked it over, deciphering the directions, Shantae ran in place frantically, eager to get moving.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sky put the parchment down. "Then let's get moving! Climb aboard!" She mounted onto Wrench's back, helping Shantae seat behind her, as Wrench's wings flapped, and they ascended into the sky through the open roof. It was hardly a safe way to travel, but considering how many times they had made use of the method today alone, it seemed the threat of falling to one's death was a concern for neither.

As their altitude increased and the air thinned, Shantae suddenly clenched up as something vital reoccurred to her. "Agh." she squealed, forcing herself further down on Wrench's back. "How did I forget that?"

"Hm? Did you forget your keys back in Scuttle Town?" She had to be used to these conditions, no way a normal person would hear someone muttering with this much wind blowing past them, regardless of how Shantae was almost leaning on Sky's back.

The two had been close friends for years, no point in lying. "No, it's just...I might be giving Wrench's feathers a rinse back here, if you catch my drift."

Good thing there were very few other ways to interpret that confession at the moment, or it could have lead to a "hilarious" series of misunderstandings. Sky would have Shantae was offering to give a bath, a known dangerous and dirty offer, but without saying anything specific so Shantae would think it was still about her needs, and they'd go back and forth for what felt like forever. It'd be painful, better the implication got across immediately. "Well, you're certainly not getting my Wrench filthy. Do I need to land in a forest so you can take care of business?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? If I had the time to stop, I would have done it back in Scuttle Town! The world could be facing fiery armageddon and apocalypse while I'm on the can!"

"Alright, alright, sorry I asked. Do it your way, but you're washing my poor bird if you pee on him."

"I'm not going to wet myself! Come on, have a little faith in your friend!"

"I do! If I didn't have faith in you, I wouldn't be flying you to a creepy castle alone! It's just, your track record for this sort of thing doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

Shantae inflated her cheeks and pouted, she would have completed the image by crossing her arms if they weren't occupied holding onto her seat. "Hey, anyone would have an accident meeting a zombie for the first time!"

Sky waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, sure. Oh, looks like we're there!" She brought Wrench down, perching on a window balcony, Shantae alone dismounting and hitting solid ground. This was the first time either had seen the fortress, and it certainly was a classic scary castle. Dark skies, dark gray cobblestone, only small lantern visibility inside the walls, a chilling air, and an eerie green aura enveloping the structure. "You sure you're up to this right now?"

"Now or never!" Shantae proudly puffed out her chest, drawing attention to a feature that really didn't need the help being eye-catching, with her hands on her hips. "I'm Ret-2-Go," her catchphrase boasted.

Sky had been friends with the half-genie for long enough to know that nothing she could say would get through now, so she gave up with a shrug. "Save the world and kick some Hypno Baron butt for all of us! Whistle if you need me!" Wrench took off, the sudden and heavy winds nearly knocking Shantae over, at least totally messing up her hair.

Alone, privacy, it had been so long since she had those luxuries. With no one to witness, Shantae could finally partake in the desire eating away at her with the same ferocity as her scarfing down a roast: doubled over forward, hands on her crotch, madly stepping in place, and rocking her hips like a boat on the stormy sea. As an experienced dancer, her potty dances were something to behold. "Why does my schedule have to be so tight?!"

The fierce movements continued for a few more minutes, tall waves of desperation crashing against her insides, and she had been on enough pirate ships to know she didn't handle tall waves very well. It was all she could do to remain standing as her bladder pounded like a punch to the gut, shivering and trembling until it somehow passed. She could stand up vertically, only move her legs to tap her foot, only needed one hand dedicated to holding, and that near-wet experience changed her tune mighty quick. "Well, it'll only take a minute to use the bathroom...I'm sure I can make a detour!" A high-pitched wail of tormented souls emanated from the interior. "If I can find one soon," she gulped, her addendum quiet and doubtful. Still, in she ran, the sooner she took that plunge, the sooner this ordeal would be over, happy ending or not.

It did not take long for even the building itself to become a hazard. Before she could even take ten steps, a sound crackled from above her head, a rope snapping as something whipped down. "Wah!" Shantae backdashed out of harm's way before she even had any idea what the danger was, sliding from the falling lantern, shattering on the floor as the remaining oil went up in a wall of flames.

"Even stupid inanimate objects need to make this difficult?!" It wasn't just the threat of injury that put Shantae on edge, but what that fraility meant for her, no way her bladder could keep its thin hold under those circumstances. A small dribble spilled into her underwear, dampening the thin fabric and spreading a gross feeling of warmth and wetness across her most sensitive areas. "Ah! Nononononono!" She begged and pleaded, balling up her pants between her trembling fingers, using up all the slack the loose garment provided and tightening the legs against her skin. Her knees knocked together with rapid tempo as she bounced and panted under the strain, whatever it took to limit the loss to that little leak.

With all that effort being thrown at it, it was only natural it bore success, if only by a hair's breadth. The spurt stopped, having only made their mark on her panties, but what a mark it was. "Are you kidding me?! I can't even keep my underwear from getting soaked for a minute?!" Truthfully, she doubted it was indeed contained outside of view, and she needed to check. Very hesitantly, she removed her hands from their grip, the color of her cuffs and the hem of her pants, along with other pieces of adornment not currently within her view, provoking a gut reaction. "Do you not think I have enough gold on my outfit already?!"

With nothing covering the origin of fluids, Shantae could look down and see, though certain specifics were obscured by her need to keep her legs pressed together. Certainly, it was difficult to tell on the black crotch of her pants, but it didn't look like there was any shine, though that would also be near-impossible to determine in this darkness. Well, it at least didn't feel like there was any trickles snaking down her thighs, where it would be extremely visible on the red fabric, so the damage couldn't be too widespread. Satisfied, or at least as much as she could possibly be at the moment, she placed her left hand back in its new home. "I can do this with just one free hand, right?"

Busy considering the difficulty of her self-imposed challenge, she missed something else swooping in towards her: a lone bat. Once again, the instincts of a veteran warned her at the last second, allowing her to jump high into the air, swinging her head forward to sting the bat with the crack of a whip. It only took one heavy metal headbang to defeat the flying rodent, but the fight was far from over, as Shantae discovered as soon as she hit the ground. Immediately, that impact sent waves crashing through her bladder with the force of a cannon blast. Once again, she clutched her personal faucet, and fell to her knees in an attempt to keep the dam unbroken.

Perhaps due to her earlier close call that necessitated being braced and prepared, this incident didn't result in any further urine dribbling into her clothes. Even she couldn't believe it, at least a part of her was expecting that to be the end, so soon. "W-wow, I'm still holding. I'm still putting myself through this. Aren't I smart." The disdain in her voice gave light to the idea that she'd be giving in, but she strained and struggled, got back up, and kept moving, very slowly.

For a while, this cycle continued, with each sequel upping the ante, the revenge, the curse, and the rising. She'd perform a single action, whether it be vanquishing a single monster, climbing to another floor, or seemingly teleporting just by passing through a door, and be rewarded for her efforts with another punch from her bladder, demanding release. It just wasn't possible to not spurt out pee at that constant outward force, the only challenge now was how much she could limit it.

And right now, that was a challenge she was failing. She had just dropped from a higher floor, crashing into a table below. The furniture didn't break, she didn't have enough weight to do that, though with what felt like a hundred pounds of urine inside her, one could never be sure. This time, the only way she could respond was curling up in a near-fetal position, holding herself with all the strength she could muster, rocking herself as she fought off tears. It was more painful than she could imagine; easily, far and away the worst she could ever need to pee.

So absorbed in her agony, Shantae failed to recognize another threat approaching, in the form of a pink puddle of goo sliding across the floor, closing in. The pool bubbled and pulsated as it crept closer, keeping low until it reached the table's legs, coming to a halt as it began reaching upwards, shooting out in a tall spire, breaking all laws of conservation of mass, something not even a tortured half-genie could miss. Neither could she ignore the gelatinous mess taking shape, reforming into a more humanoid mold. This was no ordinary strawberry dessert snack, it was a sultry slime girl, sludge dripping down her what-could-hardly-be-called-nude body.

While she was able to observe, Shantae couldn't exactly do anything about it. All she could do was watch as the slime's mouth opened farther than any jaw would allow, and the monster girl's homogeneous innards grew near. Draping over her like a blanket, the slime quickly devoured her and began its digestion, Shantae reacting too late this time to do anything about it. The best she could do was hold her breath and resist the urge to scream, so as not to fill her lungs with ooze.

Well, she had to admit, in all the years she had to guess how she would die, dissolving inside a slime girl was very far down the list, if it was present at all. Indeed, she could already feel it beginning, a warm tickling on her skin like a sunburn, eating away at her very slowly. Certainly didn't help that the motions of the girl moved the thick slime around, pressing down against every inch of her body. Between that stimuli, the fear of expiring worse than old monster milk, and her pre-existing need, Shantae couldn't help but lose quite a sizable volume of pee in shock.

Totally unintentional, but an accident turned out to be just the right answer. As urine leaked out, contaminating the pink body with golden clouds of her making, the slime realized she had made a mistake. Half-genie may have been a rare delicacy, but the aftertaste she left was sickening. Her frame shifted away, freeing Shantae of all her bindings, and the slime cut her losses and slunk away. "I...I survived," she gasped in surprise. "And...and I still gotta pee!" Too bad slime was too viscous to soak into her clothes, it would have been a perfect excuse to hide any further wetness. She still needed release, the adrenaline of that burning desire springing her to feet and running her out of the room.

Unfortunately, she didn't get too far before another pain tripped her up, localized entirely on her bladder like a stab from a scimitar. She had no choice but to skid to a stop, back to cradling her crotch, running in place, and swinging her hips frantically. She could already feel the warmth on her palms indicating a losing fight, but that wasn't the only sensation on her body this time. An air of energy embraced her being, a reaction she was intimately familiar with, and knew what it indicated: a transformation taking place. "Ah, no, not now!" Defying impulse, she froze all movement, continuing this dance no longer. "I don't want to find out what a pee dance transforms me into!"

That's when the epiphany hit her. "Transformations!" Across this journey, she had amassed a handful of transformations, none of which had pants to wet! "Oh, it's perfect! I'm an idiot for not thinking of that earlier! But...which one?" The issue wasn't modesty, she regarded the transformations as animals separate from herself, she'd never allow the mermaid's near-toplessness otherwise. The problem was, while she had picked up a few assorted bits of science knowledge from Uncle Mimic, she was far from a zoologist. How did these creatures pee? Did any of them pee anything resembling a human's?

Well, as another push of her bladder attempting to void itself reminded her, she just had to go for it. Shantae just needed to run through the list, using process of elimination, and pick one of them to just do what animals did. "Elephant? No, that'd make a bigger mess!" The percentage her bladder was filled didn't change across transformations, so a bigger body would mean a much bigger puddle. "Mermaid? But they don't have legs, where do they even pee from?" She had never explored her alternate bodies, all of their private areas remained private. "Spider? E-ew!" She wasn't arachnophobic, but she'd never see house spiders the same if she knew how they went. "Dryad? Oh, I wish I could water myself!" A nice tree would be the best thing she could see right about now, even if that tree had consciousness. "Gempot? That'd be great too!"

Before she could even consider the second half of her list, her thoughts finally took their toll. Imagining all that relief certainly had an effect on poor little Shantae, now her bladder had a clear image of its end goal, and it would not be pacified this time. She didn't even register it at first, there was so much wetness on her hands that a little more didn't bother her, but there did hit a threshold where the added warmth pulled at her attention. Dreading what she'd find, she'd slowly looked down at her legs, trembling with lip quivering. While she couldn't make it out in the blackness, anyone within a mile radius heard the noise of a broken splattering of urine crashing onto the creaky wooden floor, totally drowning out the much softer sound of the liquid creeping down her pant legs, the fluids making the loose clothing that much heavier, tugging them downwards just slightly.

"A-aw...why," she groaned. While this was far from the worst tragedy that had ever befallen the half-genie, it was still pretty mortifying and upsetting. She was paralyzed, like a Medusa cast its gaze on her, she couldn't even clear her hands out of the line of fire, just suffer through the sensation of the hot, dirty water dribbling down her smooth fingers. "Why do I have to be so pathetic," she angrily cried, tears forming and wavering on the corners of her eyes.

Now that she had already failed at holding, Shantae turned her effort to a different trophy: to not break down wailing. She had to be capable of at least that, right? She was a hero...but one with a lot of failures, and this was just one more to add to the list. How many times had her hometown been attacked, destroyed, burned to the ground, or taken over while she was under contract as its protector? Maybe the mayor was right to replace her with Holly. Well, maybe not Holly specifically, but someone else. Shantae was just a good-for-nothing who couldn't even keep her half-genie status all the time. And with that, the second challenge was failed spectacularly.

At least she could only have one fluid escaping her at once, as once she started weeping, the peeing slowed down. The deafening cacophony of splashes became more manageable to the ears, and she breathed a sigh of relief as it finally concluded. "Well...at least it's over." She was in such a negative state, she needed to take comfort in the small things. Not helping was the lingering evidence of her accident, while she still couldn't see it, there was no mistaking that chilling way the inner legs of her pants now stuck to her thighs.

"Gross...I need to change clothes, soon." Her first thought was the whistle Sky had given her to call for a pickup, she could blow the whistle and get a quick ride home to switch pants. Sky was good at keeping secrets, she wouldn't say a word to anyone else about what she'd see, but..."Hypno Baron!" Shantae had forgotten that she was on a time limit, and she had wasted enough time already with this awkward episode. She had no choice but to keep going and beat the boss with drenched pants. And she had the strong suspicion that Hypno Baron would not be above making fun of her for it. "Why me," she lamented, her legs giving out from exhaustion as she fell onto yet another table, this time keeping her right arm on it for support, finally prying it from her crotch.

With an open palm on the table, she felt a new texture, far different from the one burned onto her hand for what felt like forever. Unlike every other table she had seen yet in this castle, this one had a tablecloth. Maybe Shantae was smarter than she was giving herself credit for, because she started thinking quick, the gears turning until a solution lit a bulb in the darkness. "That's it! Oh, Shantae, sometimes you impress me!" She climbed back to her feet, pulling the cloth off the table like a stage magician, feeling along its edges to get a sense for size, and once the measurements were in her mind, she ripped a two-foot wide strip off, tying it around her waist like a towel on the beach.

"There...that should do it!" A makeshift dress to cover her shame, she could continue onto the boss of this castle, deliver her personalized brand of smackdown, and get back to Scuttle Town, where she could swap pants and put this whole incident behind her. "Yeah! Here I come, Hypno Baron," she confidently cheered, running forward, only almost tripping once or twice.

\---------------

At last, Shantae made it to Hypno Baron's chamber. An earlier trial through the castle exterior finally gave her the chance to see her lower body once more, though she was unable to muster up the courage to peek beneath her coverings, now revealed to be white and doing their job admirably. It did nothing to ease the discomfort of her pants still sticky and even more cold, but she only needed to live with it for a little longer. "Hypno Baron! Your chanting days are over, mister!"

The floating dark wizard didn't even notice his nemesis' entrance until she spoke. "Gah, you?! No matter, my incantation is..." His boasting trailed off, and his yellow eyes, the only easily visible feature beneath his hood, glanced down to see Shantae's new costume, genuinely confused. "What are you wearing? It looks really haphazard. W-well, no matter! My incantation is already complete! Tremble in fear as you witness the end of your world!" He held his arms above his head (or, floating skull), as green fire emitted from his hands, growing in intensity as a matching glow shone from the large hole in the center of the room.

As the chamber began to quake in awe of the approaching power, a dark silhouette leapt from the pit, landing on the floor above, kicking up a large cloud to hide its true form, until the smoke cleared. And behind the shroud was...a large red squid, with big puppy-dog eyes, giving a friendly wave. "Yo! Squid Baron's back! And he's reached..." Squid Baron also took a second to look over Shantae, also quite confused. "Oh, you're finally making yourself family-friendly! I appreciate the effort, but I think the more pressing concern was putting on a full shirt."

All of a sudden, the painful and depressing events leading up to this were flushed away in Shantae's mind. She covered her minimalist top with her forearms, blushing harder than she had all day, reeling back. "W-what's wrong with my usual outfit?!"


End file.
